Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plating processing method of a gripping surface of a gripping tool, and a gripping tool.
Description of the Related Art
Gripping tools used in surgical operations for neurosurgery, cardiac surgery or the like include a needle holder, which is a tool for gripping a sewing needle, micro-tweezers (forceps) used in an operation, and the like. In particular, a preferable technique for further improving a gripping force is needed for medical gripping tools used in operations (microsurgery) that have a premium placed on delicate movements and sensation in the fingertips under a lens, especially a microscope, an endoscope or the like.
For a needle holder, a gripping surface (chip) suitable for the size of a sewing needle used in accordance with the type of an operation is employed. As illustrated in FIG. 10, there are needle holder gripping surfaces suitable for sewing needle sizes from 5 to 0, and from 0-2 to 0-12. For some needle holders, the gripping surface of the needle holder suitable for a sewing needle larger than the size 0-10 is structured so that protrusions in a square pyramid shape are brazed onto the gripping surface, and the square pyramids are engaged with one another (see #2500 to #16000 in FIG. 10). The number after # in FIG. 10 represents the number of vertical and horizontal lines per square inch. For example, #16000 indicates that the number of vertical and horizontal lines is 1600 per square inch, and that the length of one of the bottom sides of the square pyramid is approximately 1.6 μm in this case.
As a related technique, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-90724 proposes a microsurgical instrument which can reduce the burden on the fingertips, and especially the burden on the thumb, and in which one arm is provided with an attachable and detachable support member so that sensation and movement of the fingertips, and especially the sensation of the thumb can be concentrated on opening and closing movements at a tip.
Additionally, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-239279 proposes medical tweezers in which a gripping part at a tip of the tweezers grips a living tissue with a suitable force by being provided with opening and closing means that are opened and closed via an elastic member, and with which a surgical operation can be performed easily without damaging the living tissue.